Días del Ayer, Mañana y Algún Día
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Ni Kousaka Honoka ni Chika Takami son chicas cualquiera. Sus existencias decaen en incontables historias de reinos, dioses, poderes, dramas, risas, venturas, desventuras, amores y sin sabores. Éstas son sólo unas pocas de ésas realidades. [Primer conjunto de One-shots y Drabbles donde las líderes tienen papeles fundamentales] [Ooc] [Ambas series] [Dedicatorias] [UA] [Retos] [Ships]
1. Chapter 1 μ's

**Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Lantis, y Sunrise.**

 **INICIO Y FIN DE UN ACTO**

 _ **Sinopsis: Cuando a Honoka le da por una idea para la obra de teatro, para Maki sólo puede significar desastre.**_

 _ **Serie: School Idol Project. Post serie.**_ **[Éste drabble participa en el reto «Libera tu musa» del grupo y Foro Group´s Evil]**

 **[Día uno: Relájate un poco]**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Me recuerdan por qué estoy haciendo esto? —preguntó Maki mientras Nico le ayudaba a ponerse el ostentoso vestido. Apenas y podía respirar con los tires y aflojes.

Al fondo, la música seguía reproduciéndose con Honoka ataviada de un espectacular traje de príncipe lanzando maldiciones a una luna que Nozomi sostenía.

—Porque la mayoría eligió a Maki-chan como la princesa y a Honoka-chan como príncipe-nya~ —respondió Rin antes de entrar corriendo a escena.

—¡Aprieta el estómago Maki! —gruñó Nico dando otro jalón a su cintura.

Maki gimió de dolor, pese a su orgullo, esto era una tortura que no podía soportar.

—¡No es como si yo lo hubiera querido! Hasta parece que Kotori se vengó de mí con ésta cosa ¡Estoy segura de que mis medidas estaban correctas!

—Bueno ya ves, todos pensamos que serían Umi y Honoka como presidenta y vicepresidenta —apuntó Hanayo mientras iba por las espadas de utilería—, pero Honoka-chan pensó que sería divertido elegir a los principales por votación.

—¿Quién diría que Maki-chan tendría tanta fama? —se burló la mayor dando el último tirón al vestido.

El evento de otoño un día antes del festival escolar era un hecho que ni ella ni Eli ni Nozomi podían perderse como viejas sempais de Otonoki. Sin embargo, incluso a ellas les sorprendió el cambio de tradición.

—Sigo prefiriendo que Umi esté en esto.

—Pero ella ya tiene el papel de villano y lo interpreta bastante bien.

—¡Eso es porque su enemiga soy yo! Ni siquiera es un cuento de romance —gimió frustrada.

Lo absurdo es que Umi escribió la obra como una historia de guerras por reinos y tierras. El papel de princesa era de menor importancia pero no menos vergonzoso.

—¿Esperabas un tierno beso? Vaya, no conocía esos gustos Maki-chan~

—¡CLARO QUE NO!

Después de tantos problemas con vestuarios y ensayos, ya le daba igual. Al diablo con las insinuaciones de Nico, los chistes de Eli y Nozomi y hasta las miradas de Umi y Kotori. Todo era por las tonterías de Honoka y si para regresar a la normalidad tenía que hacer una cutre actuación ¡Lo haría de una vez!

De más decir que nada salió bien. Primero Honoka le pisó los pies mientras bailaban. Luego la espada que Umi iba a usar para herir a Honoka tras intentar salvarla se rompió y para no romper la magia de la obra se inventaron poderes telequinésicos con absurdos diálogos de dioses que nada tenían que ver. Por la risa, Rin tropezó con las cortinas las cuales se rompieron de los hilos y cayeron sobre ellos. Del asombro Nozomi sin querer dejó caer la luna noqueando a Eli quien había salido a ayudarlas. Kotori y Nico tuvieron que entrar también y con Honoka siendo de la estúpida idea de que el show debía continuar terminaron destrozando la historia para meter alienígenas y muertos vivientes. Al final, entre tanto absurdo, la obra acabó con una boda gay de los dos rivales y recién dioses Honoka y Umi cortesía de Nico, Rin y Nozomi.

Nadie se acordó de la princesa y Maki no sabía si sentirse ofendida o agradecida.

Al final una cosa quedó clara, NUNCA volvería a hacer obras de teatro si una Kousaka Honoka estaba cerca.

* * *

 ** _Nota final:_**

Hello de nuevo~ No quería quedarme sin participar en el foro que prácticamente me hizo emerger en el mundo del Fanfiction, que si no fuera por ellos no estaría por estos lugares (si es que han leído antes algo mío) y bueno, lamentablemente parece que he perdido el toque de cosas breves. En fin, aquí está mi primer intento de drabble del cual tengo dudas (como siempre) pero al fin que serán los comentarios los que den veredicto final. Espero tener el tiempo suficiente para completar el desafío, aún no estoy segura de sí el resto será en éste fandom pero como dejo abierto la posibilidad éste vendría a ser mi primer compendio de drabbles/viñetas/one-shots que espero continuar a futuro (que no se me olvida las que debo) en fin, gracias por leer y sayonara~


	2. Chapter 2 ChikaYou

**A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

 _ **Sinopsis: Una tarde de trabajo en la casa**_ **Watanabe- _Takami_**

 _ **Serie: Love Live! Sunshine! [ChikaYou] Post serie.**_

 **[Éste drabble participa en el desafío «Libera tu musa» del grupo y Foro Group´s Evil; palabras elegidas: Tijeras y sorbete]**

 **[Día dos: Romance, agrega Azúcar al té]**

* * *

.

La tela cayó al suelo acompañando a los demás retazos esparcidos. Las manos con las **tijeras** seguían fierras a su labor. No era el único sonido en la habitación, también estaban el aporreo incansable de teclas.

—¡Esto es tan horrible! Se supone que deberíamos estar celebrando, no trabajando aquí —el gemido frustrado provino del otro lado del cuarto.

Algo se desplomó y You no pudo evitar girar la cabeza sólo para ver a Chika con la cara pegada en el escritorio. Soltó unas pequeñas risas.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer, debemos entregar esto a Dia y a Hanamaru o nos irá peor que la última vez.

—¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! —Se lamentó Chika. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla desde su lugar en el suelo— ¡Deberíamos renunciar e irnos a vagar por el mundo en barco!

—¡Es una buena idea! Pero mantener un barco también cuesta dinero y no creo que nuestros ahorros nos alcancen.

—¡Uwaaaa! ¡¿Por qué ser adulto es tan difícil?!

Aunque Chika lo decía, sabía que no hablaba enserio. Al menos no todavía. Tenían muchos planes a futuro, sólo que aún no podían ser cumplidos.

Después de Aqours, de Uranohoshi, incluso mucho después de haber terminado la preparatoria; algo en su amistad cambió. Ninguna podía explicarlo, sólo pensaron que de todas formas iba a pasar. En algún momento dejaron de preguntarse si la forma de mirarse, si los sutiles roces o la necesidad de extrema cercanía eran normales. Si los conflictivos sentimientos de posesión y egoísmo cuando actuaban con alguien más eran reales o si los demás se opondrían al querer ir más allá.

Pese a las dudas, decidieron averiguar si aquella emoción que hacía que sus corazones palpitaran a ritmos acelerados sería cosa de un corto tiempo. Acabaron la universidad, se mudaron juntas y consiguieron empleos con sus compañeras de Aqours; You confeccionaba trajes para las idols que Dia, Mari, Kanan y Ruby tenían en su agencia; Chika escribía novelas de misterio y unas que otras canciones que tenían por editora a Hanamaru mientras Yoshiko y Riko se encargaban de bandas sonoras. Pese a las diferentes profesiones, de alguna manera el destino se empecinó en mantenerlas unidas al mundo idol.

—Es una lástima que las fechas se corrieran, pero después de la entrega podremos tomarnos unos días ¿No te emociona la idea?

—¡Lo hace! Es que ¿Tenía que ser justo hoy? —lloriqueó Chika.

La comprendía, hoy era su aniversario. Ella también estaba cansada pero la entrega era al día siguiente, no podía luchar contra eso. Al menos, le encantaba ver que no era la única que se lamentaba del trabajo lo cual significaba que la unión seguía fuerte. Sonrió, dejó a un lado las tijeras y con las energías renovadas se fue a la cocina. Al poco regresó donde Chika y la abrazó por detrás logrando sorprenderla. Antes de alguna palabra le metió el **sorbete** en la boca.

—¡Bebe uno de mis licuados energéticos yousoro~! —Chika obedeció sorbiendo— Te dará energía para acabar pronto y al menos podremos cenar en el restaurante de la esquina ¿Qué te parece?

Alejó la bebida, Chika tenía ése tono rosado en sus mejillas que tanto amaba.

—¡Lo haré! —exclamó justo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y regresar de inmediato al tecleo.

Sonrió, misión cumplida. Dejó el vaso junto a la ella, el sorbete era porque con el entusiasmo no dejaría el teclado. Satisfecha, You regresó a su labor.

Tan sólo un par de horas más y sería otro año donde esos sentimientos seguían sin desaparecer.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Nota Final:_**

No, definitivamente los drabbles no son lo mío. Termino pasando las 500 palabras, lamento no poder cumplir al pie. Aún así, he aquí lo que pude hacer, un poco de ChikaYou para el alma~ gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado :3


	3. Chapter 3 ChikaRiko

**Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Lantis, y Sunrise.**

 **AYER, HOY Y SIEMPRE.**

 **[ChikaRiko, Semi UA]**

 **.**

* * *

La habitación estaba llena de la suave melodía que emanaba del piano, sus manos se movían solas sin la necesidad de mirar las teclas que hábilmente presionaba, todo estaba en su memoria, la familiaridad de la música y el tiempo exacto de cada nota.

Era un curioso ritual cuando la tarde caía, su día no podía ni comenzar ni terminar sin tocar alguna de las canciones que la trajeron de vuelta al mundo de la música, que le dieron la oportunidad de brillar y sobretodo, de volar por un escenario nunca antes pensado. Así como no podía evitar tocar, tampoco podía evitar voltear hacia la ventana. Tras la suya, tras la otra, separada por escasos metros, debía de estar quien hizo posible toda esta magia.

Takami Chika.

Sonrió, sus manos se detuvieron. La melodía estaba completa, su corazón también.

Si retrocedía en el tiempo, los recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su mente eran sorprendentes. La cantidad de cosas que había vivido, las risas, los llantos, la esperanza, la frustración, la victoria y la derrota. Todo en tan poco tiempo. Creyó que irse de Tokio sería una especie de escape, pero llegar a Uchiura fue torbellino de anhelo y salvación de la que no estaba arrepentida.

Todo gracias a ésa chica hiperactiva que creía que nunca lograría nada en especial, y sin embargo, llevó a nueve chicas a un escenario para brillar. Sólo Chika podía hacerlo posible.

La sonrisa se hacía más grande al pensar en ella, con toda la nostalgia atraída, tenía ganas de verla. No era de extrañar la necesidad, había pasado un tiempo en que estuvieron a solas debido a las vacaciones y que el Ryokan estuviera a plena capacidad, ni siquiera estaba segura de que hoy tuviera oportunidad, es sólo que, después de la despedida de Uranohoshi, la ida de las de tercero y los trámites para la transferencia de la escuela, no quería que su conexión con Chika flaqueara siquiera un poco.

Era estúpido de cierta manera, sabía que ella era fuerte y audaz, y que aunque el cierre de la escuela le había afectado, después del simbólico cierre y la última canción, ella estaba mucho mejor llevando todo con calma. Dudar de ella no era bueno, o tal vez, quién la necesitaba era ella misma. Quien sabe, cuando se trata de Chika hay tantas cosas en su mente.

Se levantó del taburete, decidida. Tenía la energía recargada dispuesta a ir a probar suerte para tener un poco de tiempo con su exlíder. Tanta era su emoción que ante la sorpresa de su madre, acabó sus deberes con extrema rapidez y apenas un par de horas más tarde, ya se encontraba caminando al Ryokan.

Le fue un poco raro no encontrar a Shiitake ni a sus cachorros en la entrada como siempre. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a saludarlos antes de entrar, algo bastante curioso tomando en cuenta que antes, sólo de pensar que tendría que pasar frente a la pequeña casa le daba escalofríos, gracias a Yoshiko, eso quedó atrás y ahora tenía a Prelude, su cachorro confidente.

—Mito llevó a Shiitake-chan y sus cachorros al veterinario para una revisión —explicó Shima que acababa de salir del pórtico con escoba en mano, seguramente para limpiar un poco de la entrada.

—Ya veo, están creciendo muy rápido.

—Ni que lo digas, están haciendo un desastre dentro, tienen la misma energía que ella —Esperaba que se refiriera a Shiitake pero conociéndola, podría hacer referencia a su dueña más joven. El pensamiento la hizo reír—, por cierto, ¿buscas a Chika?

Su risa paró, por una extraña razón se sentía avergonzada, acaso, ¿era tan obvia? Aunque en realidad no habría otra razón para que estuviera ahí tan temprano.

—Me preguntaba si no estaba ocupada, quería hablar con ella un poco —respondió, rascando su mejilla sintiéndose nerviosa.

Shima le sonrió de vuelta para después negar.

—Hoy ha estado tranquilo el trabajo así que Chika aprovechó para salir a hacer algunas cosas al pueblo. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo, honestamente no sé lo que está pensando ésa chica —Podía ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, la misma que estaba sintiendo ella al escucharla—, Riko-chan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Eh? P-por supuesto.

—Sé cuánto aprecias a Chika y cuánto ella te aprecia a ti… de hecho no debería estar diciendo esto, estoy segura de que ya lo has estado haciendo; es sólo que como hermana, ¿supongo que tengo el deber de decirlo? Agh, lo siento, estoy divagando, no soy buena en estas cosas —El tsunderismo de la joven era gracioso, se notaba el esfuerzo que ponía para tratar de decirlo, un gesto que Riko apreciaba porque daba cuenta del amor que le tenía a su amiga—, como sea. La cuestión es… que por favor estés siempre a su lado. Es decir, cuánto puedas, sé que pronto irán a la Universidad y de alguna forma podrían terminar en diferente lugar, pero siento que puedo confiar en que van a estar juntas la una de la otra. Hay un aura que la rodea cuando está junto a ti, no puedo explicarlo pero creo que ella sonríe más así como creo que ésta es la Chika real, no quiero que regrese la anterior, ¿me entiendes?

Riko la entendía perfectamente, la anterior Chika, aquella que no sabía soñar ni luchar por algo. Aquella que sólo vivía el momento, aquella que no sabía qué era brillar.

—No te preocupes Shima-san, jamás me separaré de ella —afirmó segura, no era la única con aquella promesa, estaban You y Kanan quienes vieron ésta transformación de primera mano, sin embargo, su promesa tenía un significado mucho más fuerte que el de una amistad.

—Definitivamente Chika consiguió grandes personas para tener a su lado, gracias Riko-chan.

—No hay nada que agradecer —Le dijo, poniendo su manos tras la espalda—, creo que también iré al pueblo por unas cosas.

Shima se echó a reír comprendiendo de inmediato.

—Dile que venga a tiempo para la cena, mamá llegará hoy.

—Lo haré. Hasta luego Shima-san.

La Takami mediana la despidió con un gesto de mano, Riko se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa y tomar su monedero, también le informó a su madre que saldría. Esas cosas de las que Chika habló, sólo podía ser un lugar en especial.

.

.

* * *

No se equivocó, no necesitaba llegar hasta la playa para saber que ella estaba ahí. Aún a varios metros de distancia podía escuchar su voz lanzando gritos de ánimo y coreando retazos de estrofas, recreando pasos y poniendo toda la energía en aquella pirueta de Miracle Wave que ahora se le hacía tan simple y fácil.

El naranja atardecer que congeniaba con sus cabellos color mandarina, la suave brisa del océano, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que brillaban en su piel; todo provocaba que Chika resplandeciera como la más hermosa de las criaturas. Su corazón se agitó, no podía negarlo más, la amaba tanto que era imposible dejar de mirarla.

Sabía que Chika estaba consciente de su presencia ahora que se había acercado, pese a eso, ella continuó bailando y cantando. Riko se sentó en la arena, cerca de ella, dejándose engullir por la imagen de la joven que parecía estar flotando sobre el agua y no aplastando la arena. Tras un par de minutos más, Chika dejó de moverse, se giró hacia ella sonriendo ampliamente y con el resplandor de sus enigmáticos ojos rojos, le hizo una reverencia.

—¡Muchas gracias por asistir a éste live! ¡La school idol Takami Chika, miembro de Aqours, espera verlos pronto de nuevo! ¡Con el poder de las mikans! —canturreó dando saludos a la audiencia imaginaria tras ella.

Riko aplaudió tan fuerte que sus palmas dolieron, incluso se animó a hacer un chiflido, el cual Chika correspondió riendo.

—¡Tan cansado! —exclamó tras parar, suspirando fuertemente antes de dejarse caer de espaldas en la arena, junto a ella—, esta vez vino más gente que en el anterior Live~

—Es porque eres increíble, estoy segura de que pronto tendrás al Tokio Dome lleno solo para ti —dijo, observándola. Ella hizo una mueca, un tanto disgustada.

—Eso sería increíble, pero sería más increíble si fuese por las nueve —La añoranza estaba en su voz, tan ligera y distante.

—Si… lo sería, y tal vez en algún futuro cuando podamos estar juntas de nuevo, lo hagamos realidad.

—Uh… En verdad, ¿crees que eso sería posible Riko-chan?

Escuchar el anhelo en su voz le apretujó el corazón, para demostrar su seguridad, acercó su mano a la suya, acariciándola lentamente con sus dedos.

Chika se irguió un poco para sentarse y sostener mejor sus manos. Se sentía tan cálido.

—Incluso si no es precisamente sobre un escenario, estoy segura de que siempre, siempre estaremos juntas. El lazo que forjaste es lo suficiente fuerte, trabajaste mucho por el y nunca va a romperse, no dudes de ello, Chika-chan.

Ella la miró con los ojos humedecidos, había tocado un punto sensible en ambas, la separación inminente del grupo que probablemente, era uno de los arrepentimientos más grandes que aun guardaban. Sin embargo, ahí estaban ambas, en el ocaso del atardecer pensando en la posibilidad del mañana. Chika seguía soñando, eso era lo que importaba.

Afianzó su agarre en sus manos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar de pronto y el calor de la tarde parecía arremolinarse en su rostro. Chika la miraba fijamente, sonriendo y Riko no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Tragó duro, sentía las palabras atoradas en su garganta deseando salir.

—He descubierto que me encanta cantar —continuó Chika, apartando brevemente los ojos—, esforzarse duro por hacer una coreografía y dedicar días de concentración para encontrar una letra que entre en los corazones de los demás pero… tengo miedo, Riko-chan.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —Le preguntó, buscando en sus ojos la firmeza que se estaba yendo.

Chika titubeó antes de responder.

—Tengo miedo de querer continuar haciendo todo esto, y que ustedes no estén ahí conmigo. No puedo brillar como lo hago con todas.

Riko parpadeó sorprendida por la honestidad. Chika estaba ahí, vulnerable sacando una parte sensible que tanto necesitaba de consuelo. Ella se lo proporcionó sin dudar.

—Chika-chan, nadie brilla más que tú —afirmó, acercándose aún más, podía empezar a sentir su calor corporal también—, eres talentosa, tan radiante que a veces siento que me ciega, y, ¿sabes? No me molesta si cuando puedo recuperar la vista, tú estás ahí. Nos mostraste a todas un nuevo mundo, hiciste que fuera nuestro momento y nos hiciste triunfar. Creaste Aqours y aunque no conseguimos todas las metas, lo que hiciste en nuestro corazón es algo que jamás podremos pagarte —pausó, Chika la miraba atenta, casi sin pestañear. De nuevo el pensamiento de que era hermosa la invadió, y eso provocó que el coraje renaciera. Este era el momento, no podía postergarlo más—. Si quieres continuar como idol, te apoyaré, porque es el sueño que encontraste. Si me permites acompañarte, si puedo ser parte de tus alas, me aseguraré de que llegues tan alto como sea posible… porque yo… porque yo… te amo, Chika-chan. Y nada me haría más feliz que estar junto a ti por siempre.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Aquellas palabras que con tanto recelo se estaba guardando ahora Chika las había escuchado. No podía arrepentirse, no podía retroceder, era la segunda vez que las decía y aunque aquella vez el significado era diferente, era en ésta dónde sí esperaba una respuesta.

Tragó duro, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel, el silencio era agobiante aun cuando solo estaban pasando unos segundos.

—Wow, Riko-chan, eso fue muy cursi.

—¡Uwaaa, Chika-chaan! —gimoteó avergonzada, soltando su mano para cubrirse el rostro.

¡Esta no era lo que esperaba! Quería enterrar su cabeza en la arena y nunca más salir, ¿cómo vería a Chika después de esto? ¡Era obvio que malinterpretó los gestos y atenciones entre ambas, ¡no podía ser más horrible!

De pronto, sintió el peso extra abalanzándose sobre ella, obligándola a caer en la arena. Quitó sus manos y se dio absorbida por el rostro sonrojado de Chika, que estaba sobre ella.

—Pero concuerda con la Riko-chan que amo —dijo, justo antes de darle un ligero y rápido beso en los labios que la dejó sin habla.

—¡¿Eh?!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo ocurrido, Chika se levantó de inmediato, con el rostro en llamas y luciendo adorablemente abochornada.

—¡C-creo que es hora de irnos! —exclamó titubeante, echándose a correr.

Riko se quedó aún, asimilando el hecho de que era correspondida. La sonrisa se expandió en su cara y satisfecha, se levantó también, dispuesta a perseguirla.

—¡Chika-chan, no huyas!

—¡Tienes que volar más rápido, Riko-chan!

Rió entre la carrera. Por supuesto que lo haría, volaría tan rápido y tan alto junto a Chika, así como ayer, como hoy y por toda la vida juntas que les quedaba por delante.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales de autor:**

 _¡Gracias por leer! Y bueno, éste aparte de ser mi primer ChikaRiko (no tiene gran tema pero tenía el deber de hacerlo) va dedicado a alguien muy especial que es parte de mi familia, gracias por dejarme pertenecer a ella y vivir grandes experiencias, gracias por amar tanto al ChikaRiko y darle tanto amor a mi pequeña Mikan ¡Este es tuyo! Y espero que haya sido agradable para ti, ¡Feliz cumpleaños AngieTainaka!_

 _P.D Lamento si encontraron errores, no he tenido la PC para hacer un buen trabajo ni hubo tiempo de enviarlo a revisón, ¡mil disculpas! ;D  
_


End file.
